when you taught me how to dance
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: Remus teaches Tonks how to Waltz,and ends up having a much better evening than expected.


Someone must have taught you well  
to beguile and to entrance  
for that night you cast your spell  
and you taught me how to dance ~When you Taught me how to Dance~ Katie Melua

This was what you got for being considerate.

Remus sat at a long table, filled with chattering people he didn't know. He shouldn't have said anything when she said she needed a partner… he should have kept his big mouth shut. But, being Remus, he had offered to take her. Silently, he cursed his parents for teaching him manners.

He turned to her now, starring at her. She was leaning over the table, deep in conversation with Kingsley. Her ruffled cream dress was backless, with a deep purple ribbon holding it up around her neck. It was, all in all, one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Her hair, matching the ribbon, glittered in the light, as did her dark eyes.

She caught him starring.

Grinning cheekily, she nudged his elbow. "Having fun?" Blushing, he shook his head. She sniggered. "Told you ministry balls were boring. But you insisted on coming…"

"I thought we'd be doing something. Like dancing. Or… something." He gestured to the spinning couples on the dance floor.

Tonks bit her lip. "I would… but I don't dance."

"Of course you do! I catch you dancing to your weird sisters' music all the time!"

"Well yeah, I dance, but I don't _dance_. Honestly, can you see me doing the waltz or whatever it is?" She rolled her eyes. "That's a disaster waiting to happen."

Kingsley sniggered from across the table, and she poked her tongue out at him. "You do it then, if you're so great." She muttered.

"Fine." Smirking, Kingsley took his dates hand, and led her to the dance floor. Tonks watched, sighing, as he spun her and began waltzing.

"And right about there is where I trip and kill myself." She muttered under her breath.

"I can teach you, if you like." Remus offered bashfully.

"That's sweet, Remus, but I think you'd quite like both your feet at the end of the night." She smiled sadly.

"It's not that hard, honestly. Ill lead, you'll be fine." Standing, he offered her his hand. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as boring as he had thought.

Hesitantly, she took it, allowing him to lead her to the floor.

"Right… you put your other hand here, on my shoulder, and I put mine on your waist…" gently, he placed his hand on the soft fabric. "Now the steps are pretty basic… you can count in your head, if you like."

She nodded eyes on her feet. He followed her gaze, snorting at her black Chuck Taylors.

"So follow my feet…" slowly, he stepped forward. "One two three, one two three, one two three…"

They moved slowly in a circle, her feet a second behind his, as she mouthed the numbers to herself.

"See, that's not so bad, is it?" he grinned crookedly.

She looked up, smiling- and promptly tripped over her own feet, falling into his chest.

"Sorry, sorry… I told you this would happen… maybe we should just sit down…" she looked away, red rising in her cheeks.

"But you're just getting the hang of it!" Remus let go of her hand, placing his hand under her chin, gently pulling her face to look at his. "Please… just try again? For me?" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

Chuckling, Remus took her pale hand in his again. "Remember the count?" she nodded, taking a breath.

"Alright then, lets go… one two three, one two three…" she quickly fell into step. Grinning, he widened their small rotation. He could see a small smile spreading across her face as they moved around the room, passing Kingsley. On impulse, Remus raised their hands and twirled her.

Her eyes were wide as she fell back into the rhythm. "You spun me… and I didn't trip!" Remus laughed.

"Told you it wasn't hard."

"It's just because I've got a good teacher." She winked.

He blushed, looking down at their feet. "Oh."

"I'm glad you came tonight, Remus. I would have been bored stiff without you. Kingsley would have left me alone at the table, all by myself…"

"I'm glad I came too. It's been fun… teaching you to dance."

She smiled. "It has. We should do this more often."

"What?"

"Dance."

"Oh. Right." He shouldn't have been expecting anything else…

"Of course, that means ill have to take you out again."

He looked up. "What?"

She stopped dancing, looking away. "Of course I understand if you don't want to, but I really like you, and-"

"Are you asking me on a date?" he could feel the heat rising to his face, as his heart quickened.

"Um… yeah."

"Ah… well…"

"Forget I said anything," she said quickly. "Don't worry-"

"Are you free next Friday?"

She starred at him, before beaming, her hair turning bright pink. "Not anymore."

He grinned giddily. Should he be doing this? Probably not… but it was exciting!

"Tonks! There you are, come here!"

She turned. "It's Scrimegour… I suppose id better go say hello." Still smiling, she quickly kissed him, before heading in Scrimegour's direction. Remus stood rooted to the spot. That had not just happened…

"Remus! You coming?"

She was waiting for him, still grinning. Nodding he walked over, slipping his hand in hers. Tonight had turned out much better than he had planned… and all because he'd taught her how to dance.

**A/N: I'm Really liking this song at the moment, its really nice ;P please review, I has brownies… *offers brownie* lol :D**

**Tonks xox**


End file.
